William Sherlock Scott Holmes
William Sherlock Scott Holmes'''In "His Last Vow" Sherlock tells John his full name as a joking suggestion for a name for John's unborn child., or more commonly '''Sherlock Holmes, is the world's only consulting detective, a profession he created for himself. He is based in London and is often consulted by Greg Lestrade of New Scotland Yard, often taking his best friend and former flat mate, John Watson, on cases. He has a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which he rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep his brain active, though in the past he has dabbled in illegal drugs for entertainment, such as cocaine. Sherlock is a thinker and an observer; his notable ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details is unrivalled and is his main tool for solving the crimes he investigates. He also often utilises his "mind palace", a tool for remembering the smallest of details and organising his memories in a visual way. However, his unusual and somewhat anti-social personality has led to many in the official police force distrusting and disliking him. Sherlock claims on more than one occasion to be a "high-functioning sociopath". However, according to Jim Moriarty, as well as Sherlock's own actions and displays of emotion and empathy, this may not be true. Personality Sherlock has a profound aptitude for deductive reasoning. Upon meeting a person, he will often "scan" them, using elements of their appearance to arrive at astonishingly accurate conclusions about their past or personality. John Watson, his flatmate, while initially impressed by this skill, sometimes shows exasperation at this and berates him for showing off. However, Sherlock is not infallible as he admits: "there is always something" that he misses or misinterprets (A Study In Pink). Sherlock uses a memory retrieval technique called the "method of loci". He refers to this system as his "mind palace" (The Hounds of Baskerville). John explains this technique as the storing of memories by plotting them on a map of a familiar location, and retrieving those memories by finding the way back to them, so as to theoretically never forget anything. To use this skill, Sherlock requires silence and space to himself to reduce outside interference Sherlock shows skill in unarmed and armed combat. In reference to his Conan Doyle counterpart, the rules of the combat discipline Baritsu hang over his bed. He can use deductive reasoning to identify weaknesses of his opponents before he strikes them. He demonstrates his prowess in bringing down an assassin with one blow, successfully disarming an American operative with a gun, and fighting off a group of terrorists with a sword (A Scandal In Belgravia). However, he lost in a fight to John, but that was also because he was taken surprise and John was angry at the time. Sherlock has a manipulative streak, and in multiple instances has used this ability to his advantage. For instance, in "The Blind Banker" he tries to convince Molly, who has a crush on him, to let him see some bodies that she normally would not have the authority to take out. When he sees that his argument is a losing battle, he suddenly pauses and notices aloud that she changed her hair, saying, "It suits you better this way," which placates Molly enough to break the rules for him. In another situation, during "The Hounds of Baskerville," he needs to test out a drug and sneaks it into John's coffee. When John tries to say "I don't take sugar" Sherlock effectively uses the "kicked puppy" look to guilt John into finishing the drink. There are moments when Sherlock does not seem to realise that he occasionally upsets people with his accurate deductions about their personal lives, most often delivered quite tactlessly. When he pointed out to Molly that her boyfriend Jim (Moriarty) was gay (a disguise) he seemed surprised when she ran away upset, stating that he had just been saving her time, thinking it was kinder than letting her find out the hard way. Later, he apologised for embarrassing Molly after deducing that she was dressed up for a man she liked, only to discover said man was himself (he also kissed her on the cheek - most likely an extention of the apology). Although most times Sherlock seems inhuman and cold, he does know how to appreciate or acknowlege. For instance, although he retorted to John that he did not care about astronomy, he later comments on the beauty of the night sky when investigating the whereabouts of the Golem. His sense of humour is almost normal and very sarcastic. Sherlock seems to find having to run away from pursuers, ridiculous situations and the stupidity of others amusing. He often makes quips at the expense of his brother, Mycroft, often remarking something similar to "Try not to start a war before I get home; you know what it does for traffic."; or John's question about meeting the Queen just as Mycroft enters, "Apparently yes." He dislikes the titles John gives the cases on his blog, finding "The Geek Interpreter" and "The Speckled Blonde" to be ridiculous. The most noticeable of his traits is the fact he is constantly bored by the lack of a case; he finds peace and quiet to be hateful. He has shot the wall of his flat repeatedly just to ease his boredom. Even if he's offered a case, he won't leave unless he rates it a 7 out of 10 or finds it interesting. While suffering from a lack of nicotine, he'll even go for a missing pet case, to the point that he'll even drag Lestrade into his moment of insanity. Although he seems to be a cold-hearted intellectual, Sherlock does have a kind, caring side, and although barely shown, it wins over many people. For example, when John's girlfriend Sarah was kidnapped by Chinese smugglers, Sherlock focused on saving her rather than catching the smugglers themselves, and comforted her gently while untying her, even though he had not seemed to like her much previously. We also see him in "The Hounds of Baskerville" comforting and successfully dissuading a man who was trying to commit suicide. Maybe partly because he still needed him to remember the exact sequence of events that led to his father's murder, and because he had experienced the same drug-induced terror. He is also very protective of those he cares about; when he deduces that an American operative punched the defenseless Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock ties him up and throws him out of the window (several times; so many he lost count) - "An American attacked Mrs. Hudson; I'm restoring balance to the universe." He also says that if Mrs. Hudson was to leave, "England would fall" (A Scandal in Belgravia). This shows he doesn't take her for granted as is often thought, and does in fact care deeply for her. However, he does seem to manipulate her into doing housekeeping despite her repeated protests. In the case of John, he could be considered even more protective, though he does drag John into many dangerous situations. John and Sherlock share a very unique relationship. Sherlock, clearly, cannot be considered a man with many friends. His attitude and cutting words often ward people away, but with John he makes an effort, and when upsetting him, apologizes, such as in "The Hounds of Baskerville". John is intelligent, though not as intelligent as Sherlock, lacking Holmes' observational skills and his unique insight into crime. John however does have great insight in his analysis of relationships, which Sherlock may dismiss - especially between Sherlock and Miss Irene Adler. He pipes up that Sherlock and Irene might be "looking for baby names" although he knows Sherlock would not understand this reference. He protects Sherlock as much as he can, such as in "The Blind Banker" when shots are fired, John immediately goes to help him although it is unclear how he plans to do this, and in "The Great Game" where he helps him fight the Golem. Sherlock doesn't generally appear to appreciate John's risks, but he does confess to John that he "doesn't have friends, just one" and never denies it when people assume incorrectly that they are partners. As of series 3, Sherlock has become more caring about John and has a bit of a sense of humour. He became very worried when he rescued John from a bonfire. When he and John were going to die in a bomb-rigged train, he tearfully pleaded with John to forgive for him the pain he caused him by faking his death, and was touched when he granted it, and roared with laughter when he revealed he had switched the bomb off. At John's wedding, Sherlock gave a very long and touching best man's speech about their past cases, how much he valued John's friendship, how proud he was to be John's best man, and good he wanted to do it (although he went into shock when John first told him). He also stated that he would never hurt John on his wedding day. He also seemed extremely reluctant to hurt John when he found out about his wife and joked with him before leaving for Switzerland and then returning. Sherlock shares a somewhat complex relationship with his older brother, Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft does seem to worry a great deal about Sherlock, often rallying his younger brother's friends in order to ensure his safety (specifically to prevent an implied relapse) and comforting Sherlock when they thought Irene Adler had died. While he does show, at times, child-like frustration with his elder brother, Sherlock never dismisses him as he does with clients or police officers he finds truly annoying or tedious. Mycroft also seems comfortable with the idea of going to Sherlock for help with issues of national security, showing once again an innate sense of trust in his younger sibling. Irene Adler deduces that he believes in a higher power which is himself, an assertion that Sherlock neither confirmed or denied. Sherlock runs his own website, The Science of Deduction. Biography Early History Even as a child Sherlock was very intelligent. Mycroft was, according to Sherlock, a "rubbish" brother. Mycroft tended to belittle, show up, and put down Sherlock, telling him, "Don't be smart, Sherlock. I'm the smart one.". Particularly, he told him the story of the Eastern Winds. His mother was a genius mathematician, and his father was the only normal member. He had a dog named Redbeard who he was particularly fond of, but Redbeard was put down and it became a pressure point for him. Interestingly, this supports that as a child, he wanted to be a pirate. When he heard of the death of Carl Powers, he was highly skeptical and tried to tell the adults. They dismissed this, and the case continued to stay in the back of his thoughts. A Study In Pink and meeting Dr. John Watson Sherlock is first introduced when he is experimenting on bodies with Molly Hooper at the Morgue. He shows no emotion towards the deceased unlike Molly, who states that he was nice. He then proceeds to beat the corpse with a riding crop in order to see what bruises form. Afterwards, Molly nervously asks him out for coffee, but he misses the romantic intent of her question and simply gives her an order before leaving the lab. Mike Stamford then brings Dr. John Watson to meet Sherlock at St. Bartholomew's Hospital, with the knowledge that both are in need of a flatmate. Sherlock shows interest in John right away, deducing that he had recently been invalided home from war and that he has an alcoholic brother named Harry. Later on, when Sherlock is explaining his process of deduction, John corrects him by stating that "Harry is short for Harriet." Shortly after meeting at 221B Baker Street, the two decide to move in together. The landlady, Mrs. Hudson, offers the flat at a discounted rate because of Sherlock helping her get her husband executed. It's also revealed that Sherlock is not good at taking care of himself, often getting Mrs. Hudson to clean and bring him food, despite her arguments that she is "not his housekeeper." Shortly after, DI Greg Lestrade arrives at Baker Street and asks the detective to come to a crime scene. Sherlock is calm and collected until the Inspector leaves, when he jumps in the air with excitement, whooping "It's Christmas!" before running out the door. He returns a few seconds later, asking John whether he's seen trouble in his time as an army doctor. When John replies that he has, Sherlock asks, "Want to see some more?" to which John replies, "God, yes!" and the two leave for the crime scene together. While on their way to the crime scene, Sherlock explains how he earlier deduced personal information about John from small details about his appearance and personality, including that his limp is psychosomatic. John remarks that Sherlock is brilliant, and Sherlock appears visibly shocked and confused for a few moments before replying that people usually just tell him to piss off. When they arrive at the crime scene, Sherlock insults two police officers Anderson and DS Sally Donovan, publicly announcing that the two are sleeping together behind Anderson's wife's back. Both show obvious dislike and even hatred toward the detective. It is interesting to note that Sherlock introduced Sally as an "old friend" to John while he openly despises Anderson to a much more intense degree. The crime is the fourth in a series of "serial suicides", in which people are being found dead after taking poisonous pills for seemingly no reason. However, unlike the first three, this victim, a woman dressed entirely in pink, has left a note; she carved RACHE into the wooden floorboards with her fingernails. Sherlock deduces that the woman died before finishing the word, which means she was trying to carve the name RACHEL. Sherlock deduces that the woman is a serial adulterer with an unhappy marriage. Sherlock finds splashes of mud on the woman's leg, thrown up by the wheel of a suitcase, and deduces that she is from out of town. The police found no suitcase on the premises, but Sherlock searches for it, later finding it in a nearby skip. He then texts John to come and send a text for him at Baker Street, luring him with the words "Could be dangerous." After convincing John that the killer has the phone, the two lie in wait for him at a cafe owned by a friend of Sherlock's named Angelo. However even after the two run all over the area chasing a cab which stopped suspiciously, the lead is revealed to be a dead end and the two return home. After laughing about the escapade they go upstairs to find DI Lestrade searching Sherlock's things for drugs. At first, John argues that there is no way Sherlock is a junkie, but Sherlock quiets him, confirming that the idea is not so far from the truth. After much yelling and arguing Sherlock realizes that RACHEL is the passcode for the victim's phone. She had known she was going to die and had slipped her phone to the killer, then given them the password to use the online tracker to find him. However when they enter the password the computer tells them the phone is in the flat. At first Sherlock is confused but then realizes the original lead was correct, but he had questioned the wrong person. It wasn't the passenger in the cab that was the killer, but the driver. He then "slips out for some air" and meets the Cabbie outside. The Cabbie gives him the choice of coming with him and finding out how he got those people to kill themselves, or staying here, safe. Sherlock goes with him. The Cabbie brings him to a university where he ushers him inside with his gun. He then sits the detective down and brings out two pills. Stating one pill is good, the other bad, the Cabbie says that Sherlock can choose whichever pill he likes, and then the Cabbie will take the other. Sherlock argues that it's chance not skills that would allow him to take the right pill, but the Cabbie disagrees, calling it a "chess game with one move." The Cabbie then passes Sherlock one of the pills and asks him if it's the good or the bad one. Sherlock deduces that for some reason, the Cabbie is killing people for his children. The Cabbie tells him of a 'sponsor' who gives him money every time he kills. He is dying, and the more money he has at the time of death, the more his children get after he is gone. After a few moments, Sherlock decided he will choose neither pill, opting instead to be shot. However, the detective grins when the Cabbie pulls the trigger, revealing that Sherlock is the first to realize the gun is a fake. With no more incentive to stay Sherlock turns to leave, but the Cabbie tempts him, asking if he knows which pill is the right one. Arrogant as always, Sherlock replies that he knows and chooses a pill, holding it above his head. The Cabbie then states that Sherlock will do anything to stop being bored, even risk his life. Just as he is about to take the pill, a gunshot fires and the Cabbie is hit. Sherlock demands to know if he picked right, but the Cabbie merely laughs. Angered, Sherlock throws the pill on the floor and steps on the bullet hole, demanding the name of the Cabbie's sponsor. The Cabbie screams the name "Moriarty" just before dying. After giving his statement, Sherlock begins to describe the traits of the Cabbie's shooter to DI Lestrade: a marksman with strong moral principles and nerves of steel. However, halfway through the sentence, he spots John standing outside the police tape and realizes it was John who saved him. Quickly lying to cover for John, Sherlock states that he is in shock and needs to go home. He compliments John on his aim, a notable act as Sherlock never compliments anybody. He then reveals the man who earlier kidnapped John is in fact his brother Mycroft Holmes, who works for the government. Or "as the government" as he maintains. Finally John and Sherlock leave the crime scene grinning at each other. The Blind Banker Turning down a case to find a diamond, Sherlock was attacked by the messenger while John was at the supermarket. Successfully having defeated his assailant, Sherlock gets rid of him and hides the sword used against him under his chair. Upon John's arrival, Sherlock sees he lacks any groceries; the machine refused any kind of payment John tried. Asked for money, Sherlock tells him he has to go to the bank first, which is actually a big financial powerhouse. Once there, Sherlock meets his old university acquaintance, Sebastian Wilkes, who asks him for him. Just to put Sebastian off, Sherlock deduces from out of nowhere that he had made two trips around the world in the past month. Lying that he heard it from Sebastian's secretary, Sherlock subtly tells John that Sebastian's watch is two days behind, hence he crossed the International Dateline but forgot to alter it. Sebastian explains someone broke into their former chairman's empty office the night before and sprayed an apparently meaningless set of symbols on a wall and across the chairman's portrait. Shown the room, Sherlock demands to see the CCTV footage of the room; it shows the graffiti appearing between 11:33 PM and 11:34PM, which shows the one responsible is rather quick to escape being seen. Though Sherlock declines payment for the discovery of the hole in the bank's security, John quickly accepts it on their behalf as they need money to pay their bills. Sherlock examines the room, deducing the vandal had to come through the window and that a man named Eddie Van Coon is the only person who could see the graffiti from his desk. Leaving with John, he explains that Eddie is the only person who could see it clearly, hence it was a message to him; since he trades with China, he probably works at night and the message was intended for someone who worked at midnight. They go to Van Coon's apartment and try buzzing him several times, only to get no response. Sherlock pretends to be Van Coon and tricks a new neighbor into letting him through their apartment so he can use the balcony to enter Van Coon's. He soon finds Van Coon dead in his room, shot by a SIG-Saucer P226 that is lying at his side. Calling the police in, Sherlock determines from the room's contents that Van Coon had just come back from a three-day vacation, probably very recent going by the odor of his laundry. Something was also tightly packed inside his suitcase. DI Dimmock regards it as a suicide, but Sherlock points out several holes in the theory - for one thing, someone appears to have inserted a black paper lotus flower into the victim's mouth postmortem. Additionally, Van Coon was shot in the right side of his head, but the victim is left-handed (as evidenced by his habits and the layout of his furniture). He explains that Van Coon had been threatened (the spray-painted message from the bank is proof of this) and was waiting for the killer. He fired a shot at the killer when he came in, and the bullet went out the open window. Sherlock advises that they should check the bullet as it didn't come from Van Coon's gun. Sherlock informs Sebastian of Van Coon's death, but is berated for getting sidetracked. He next discovers a man named Brian Lukis, a freelance journalist, who was shot and killed in his locked apartment by a killer who can apparently pass through walls. Sherlock notes it's very similar to Van Coon's death, and gets to investigate it more. He realises that the murderer could climb walls, but the two victims did not know it. By locking themselves up, they thought that they were impregnable. He and John go to talk to an expert, a street graffiti artist named Raz, who identifies the type of paint, but has no idea what the ciphers represent, and agrees to do some inquiries. Sherlock gathers Van Coon's receipts from the day he died from Van Coon's secretary Amanda, then heads to the Lucky Cat, where he meets John, who is retracing the steps of Lukis. They both realise that both victims had smuggled things from China, but something went missing. Not knowing who took it, the murderer killed both of them. Sherlock investiagates Soo Lin's apartment, and nearly gets choked to death. That night, both find Soo Lin alive, hiding at the museum. However, on a reckless chase to catch the murderer, Soo Lin gets killed, and both men return home, dejected. After looking through all the books that Lukis and Van Coon both have, they still find nothing, before John leaves for work. Sherlock continues through the books, suggesting to John when he comes back that they go out for some air, only to be told that John has a date. He offers John circus tickets, but meets them there, admitting that he bought himself a third one in his name. A fight happens backstage where Sherlock discovers the murderer, before leaving after a brief struggle. Sherlock returns home with John and Sarah, before leaving to hail a taxi. Noticing a German couple using an A–Z London guide, he takes it and solves the code, but finds John and Sarah gone. He goes to rescue them, barely saving them from getting killed, and tries to comfort Sarah before the police arrive. Relationships John Watson Sherlock remarks in "The Hounds of Baskerville" that he has "no friends –– just one", to John. They live at 221B Baker Street, which they rent from Mrs Hudson at a discounted rate due to Sherlock's help in getting her husband executed. In a confrontation with Moriarty, he forces Sherlock into complying by threatening to have one of his snipers kill John. Sherlock is visibly put on the back foot by this and only rallies around at the end of the encounter when he, with John's nodded consent, threatens to blow up the bomb jacket. Over the course of the second series, John and Sherlock's friendship continues to solidify with Sherlock announcing to John that he doesn't have friends, "just one". In the final confrontation with Moriarty, Sherlock fakes his death to avoid three of his friends (including John) being killed. After an emotional farewell via a phone call, Sherlock jumps off of the rooftop of St Bart's while John, injured by a collision with a cyclist, stumbles towards his friend's body uttering murmurs of his complete disbelief. The episode ends with Sherlock secretly watching his friend pay his respects by his fake grave. Series 3, shows the return of Sherlock and shows Johns reaction to his death. John, at first is very angry with him but eventually forgives him and goes back to solving crimes with him. He asks Sherlock to be his best man at his wedding and the two are also shown having a very funny stag night. Sherlock states that he will do anything to protect John, Mary and their baby which is shown in 'His Last Vow'. Their friendship is stronger than ever now, with Sherlock becoming slightly more human. Mrs Hudson Mrs Hudson, Sherlock's landlady, takes care of many of his needs, like washing his clothes and making food, even though she seems to do so begrudgingly. Sherlock in turn is very protective of her - even beating a man half to death, and then throwing him out of a window (several times), claiming he "fell out" after deducing that he had struck Mrs Hudson. Greg Lestrade Sherlock's relationship with DI Greg Lestrade began as one of necessity, as Greg acknowledges that some crimes cannot be solved by traditional police methods, and Sherlock needs someone to bring him in on cases. Over the course of the second season, it appears that Greg has become someone that Sherlock would consider a friend. Greg can be noted as one of the few at Scotland Yard that does not completely believe, upon the evidence that Sherlock was the one committing crimes all along, that Sherlock was a fraud. Mycroft Holmes Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother, have a rocky relationship at best. However, Mycroft does remark to Sherlock that they have more in common than Sherlock likes to think. There are many examples of this, one being that both of them have exceptional brain power and are able to deduce things quickly. However, there are also many examples of them being opposites of each other, as Sherlock 'prefers to text' and does so very frequently, while Mycroft, as Sherlock says, only texts when he can't speak, e.g. when he is at the dentist. (The Great Game) Despite the unstable relationship, Sherlock and Mycroft are seen to pay attention and care about each other quite a bit, knowing about each other's personal lives, and with Mycroft asking Sherlock for favours. In return, Mycroft has his own way of keeping tabs on Sherlock, having a high level of governmental security placed on him and John. The two are seen to spend some time with each other, Sherlock having 'acquired' one of Mycroft's security cards, and when Mycroft finds out that he uses it, he is more exasperated than angry, despite Sherlock breaching a national security protocol in Mycroft's name. Mycroft later allows Sherlock access to the military base that Sherlock stole his identity to breach. (The Hounds of Baskerville) Molly Hooper Molly Hooper and Sherlock have possibly known each other for quite a few years. Molly is a pathologist at St Barts Hospital and often assists Sherlock in his 'experiments'. She is shown to have a huge crush on him and seems to be really awkward and stuttery around him. He doesn't really respond to her feelings for him, although throughout series 1, he does use them to his advantage by flirting with her in order to get something he wants. Sherlock doesn't seem to understand how much Molly cares for him during Series 1 and it is unknown if he considers her a 'friend' at his point. However, during Series 2, their friendship becomes slightly stronger. During a Christmas party at Baker street, Sherlock upsets Molly by embarrassing her infront of everyone after he deduces that she has 'love on her mind' and is seeing that guy tonight. When it turns out to be him, Molly snaps back at him, standing up to him for the first time. Then, another first, Sherlock apologises to her all on his own, much to the shock of John, and kisses her on the cheek. Molly seems jealous of Sherlock's 'infatuation' with Irene, jumping to the conclusion that she is his girlfriend. He neither confirms or denies the comment. At the end of Series 2, Molly's and Sherlock's friendship has seemed to have grown a lot. At one point, Molly points out how sad Sherlock looks when he thinks no one else can see. He states that she can see him to which she replies that she doesn't count. Sherlock seems completely shocked that she would think that. At the very end of the episode, Sherlock is shown waiting for Molly to finish work. He tells her that she does count and that she has always counted and that he has always trusted her. When she asks what he needs, he replies with 'you' showing that he does indeed care for her. In series 3 we learn that Molly aided Sherlock in faking his death. To thank her, and also to temporarily replace John, Sherlock asks Molly to solve some cases with him. He also tells her that Moriarty made a mistake in believing that she didn't matter to Sherlock, when he in fact admits to her that she was the one person who mattered the most. They are shown to be a lot closer in this episode than what they were previously, possibly due to the fact that Sherlock admitted that she does count. In this episode, Sherlock see's that Molly is engaged and congratulates her saying that she deserves to be happy. This may be one of the most 'human' moments of Sherlock. He also states in his episode how he wants her to be herself, not John showing that he values her friendship even if he is using her as a replacement. Throughout Series 3, Sherlock is shown making much more effort with Molly than previously. He compliments her without a reason (without trying to get something) and even asks how Tom is. He also makes an effort not to say anything about the fact that Tom looks like him (hinting that Molly isn't over him) showing how Sherlock has come to respect Molly and how he is starting to show regards to other peoples feelings. At the end of Series 3, Molly is very angry at Sherlock for being back on drugs but he just responds with 'sorry your engagement's over' after he notices the lack of ring. He also has her in his mind palace when he is dying...she is shown helping him and guiding him through it, trying to keep him alive. Although it wasn't really Molly, it shows that Sherlock has respect for her and considers her to be someone who saves his life. It is also reavealed that her house is one of his bolt holes and that she had the spare room while he had her room. "Mummy" "Mummy" has been mentioned at several points, most commonly as a threat or complaint from the eldest Holmes brother, Mycroft Holmes. In the recently released 3rd series of the BBC's "Sherlock," Mycroft's and Sherlock's parents show up at a scene at 221B. They appear to be very ordinary, unlike the two brothers ("The Empty Hearse"). It is later revealed in "His Last Vow" that Sherlock's mother is a renowned mathematical genius who retired from academia in order to be a full-time mother. She maintains a powerful hold on both her sons, as is evidenced in "The Empty Hearse" by her making him promise to stay in contact more often and in "His Last Vow" when both Holmes' brothers are caught by their mother to be smoking outside of her home. When she confronts them, they hide the cigarettes behind their backs and deny they are doing anything. Sherlock even goes further by blaming Mycroft. Janine Sherlock meets Janine at John and Mary's wedding and later has a short relationship with her. "Sherly", however, as she calls him, was just using Janine in order to get access to her employer's office - Charles Augustus Magnussen. In retaliation for this betrayal, Janine sells her story to the newspapers in a "kiss and tell" story - lying about their sex life, which they'd never had. They do appear to part on good terms despite this, with Janine visiting him in hospital after he is shot. Quotes Appearances Series One * "A Study In Pink" * "The Blind Banker" * "The Great Game" Series Two * "A Scandal in Belgravia" * "The Hounds of Baskerville" * "The Reichenbach Fall" Series Three * "The Empty Hearse" * "The Sign of Three" * "His Last Vow" Other * "Unaired Pilot" * "Many Happy Returns" * "Sherlock: The Network" Trivia *Sherlock takes his coffee black, with two sugars ("A Study in Pink"). *Sherlock enjoys dancing and is capable of, at the very least, waltzing and a passable jazz pirouette ("The Sign of Three"). *Sherlock has a Master's degree in Chemistry (Molly Hooper points this out in "The Sign of Three"). *He and Mycroft may have had another brother (hinted at by Mycroft in "His Last Vow"). Gallery Sherlock_deerstalker_asib.jpg|Sherlock pictured in the deerstalker for the first time A_Scandal_in_Belgravia_.jpg|Sherlock goes to Buckingham Palace in just a bed sheet The_sign_of_three.png|Sherlock as Best Man at John and Mary's wedding Youngsherlock.png|Young Sherlock Notes de:Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock) Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Category:Versions of Sherlock Holmes